Rivendell Again
by dancing in daydreams
Summary: Tired of the road, Bilbo returns to Rivendell. There is one question he keeps asking himself.


Bilbo looked out at the waterfall, marvelling at the elven architecture and the flowers growing down here in the valley. Amongst the trees, a sad melody rang, quite different from the teasing tunes the elves had sung at the dwarves so long ago. Bilbo had spent quite some time since his arrival three weeks ago talking to the elves and had even sung them some of his own compositions, although he knew that his songs could never match theirs.

He knew Nori and Bofur were eager to be back on the road again, but Bilbo found that the longing to find new adventures had left him. It had been nice to be on the road again, to see the mountains and the Great River again. Dale had been marvellous beyond his imagination, with its towers, fountains and flowers. He had made an order for plenty of toys to be sent back to the Shire to his cousins, or rather, his cousins twice removed, or was it thrice? The years and generations were starting to run into each other, and now that he had left the Shire, his years were finally starting to catch up to him.

And his visit in Erebor… well, it hadn't been quite how he had imagined it. He had seen his friends again and Dain had given him a grand welcome, but even in the splendour of Erebor rebuilt, the memories hung like cobwebs. Even as he remembered Thorin refusing to give the Men a share of the treasure, he missed the old dwarf's stubbornness and lengthy speeches with a sudden pang of nostalgia more acute than any that had struck him back home. He remembered Fili's and Kili's laughter and their silent glances back and forth as they wordlessly questioned their uncle's decisions and all their deaths pained Bilbo more than they had in years.

Bilbo had meant to stay in Erebor for quite a while and had even been considering to spend his retirement there, but he had not expected it to be filled with quite as many ghosts. And dear old Balin, who had become a real friend to him during the quest, had left, taking Ori and Óin with him. No, Erebor had not been the home he had hoped it might become.

Bilbo had spent less than two months there before restlessness had set him off again, Nori and Bofur his companions once more. He had thought another adventure might do him well, but the roads were calm and his wish to tread new roads had diminished. In the end, his feet had carried him back to Rivendell.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Elrond's voice startled Bilbo from his thoughts.

"Yes, it is so peaceful here and the music is wonderful. I may not understand everything, but the words move my heart nonetheless."

"The song tells of the city of Tirion, its white walls and of the longing to return to it. It was written in Beleriand during the long years of exile."

Bilbo nodded and they listened in silence. Bilbo thought again about the words Elrond had spoken to him in this place long ago and how his Took side had won after all. His mind had dwelt on this memory more and more often during this visit, but Bilbo wasn't sure if the words still held true. Now, he let his Took side take reign of his tongue to do the Baggins side a favour.

"Do you remember how long ago, in this very place, we talked about how my companions doubted me and how I was not truly a part of the company?"

"Indeed. It was a good thing your courage won out and you continued your journey, was it not?" Elrond smiled at Bilbo.

"Yes, yes, it was…" Bilbo hesitated.

"That was a long time ago and things have changed since then. You have, most of all. But my offer still holds: you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, Bilbo Baggins. That was what you wanted to ask, was it not?"

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief. "It was. Are you sure it is alright? I do not wish to be a burden to you; you have already treated me with such kindness."

"We are used to guests, both those that only stay a short while and those that wish to stay for many years, and you are far from a burden. I look forward to your company and to hearing more of your songs." 

Bilbo grinned wryly. "I am not sure if those are particularly fit for these halls, but I will do my best. I do feel rather weary of the road and think my days of adventuring are mostly over, so staying in Rivendell sounds rather wonderful."

Elrond smiled. "If you like, we can have the room at the end of the corridor prepared for you. It is a bit bigger than your current one and I think you will like the view from the desk."

Bilbo nodded. "I think I will gladly take that offer."


End file.
